The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: Thanksgiving & Gratitude
by pashotshot1
Summary: Flynn and Henry spend the day before Thanksgiving together.


The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: Thanksgiving & Gratitude

The phone rings in Flynn's apartment.

"I'll get it, Mom!" Flynn yelled and then he answered the phone. It was Henry.

"Hey, Flynn," Henry said. "I want us to celebrate some of our Thanksgiving Holiday together, and since we'll be spending time with our families on Thanksgiving Day and the day thereafter, how about we celebrate on the day before?"

"That would be wonderful, Henry," Flynn said. "I would love to enjoy the holiday with my genius friend. So, what are you thinking about?"

"Well, I figured we would have a picnic lunch at the park, followed by our bike ride, and a nice relaxing dip in the hot tub," Henry said.

"That sounds like a plan to me," Flynn said. "Let's do it, then."

"Alright, then it's settled," Henry said. "Thanksgiving, Flynn and Henry style coming right up!"

"I know," Flynn said. "I am so excited."

The next day, which was the day before Thanksgiving, Flynn got everything set up with his time with Henry. He made sure the hot tub was nice and clean, he had his swimming suit ready to change into for the hot tub, and he made sure his bike was clean and ready to ride on. He also got a new helmet, knee pads and elbow pads. The phone rang at high noon.

"I'll get it, Mom!" Flynn yelled, and then answered the phone. It was Henry.

"Hey, Flynn," Henry said. "I am on my way to your house."

"That is wonderful," Flynn said. "I've got everything set up for our day before Thanksgiving together."

"That is wonderful," Henry said. "I am really looking forward to this."

"I know, Henry," Flynn said. "This is already going to be the best Thanksgiving ever."

About ten minutes later, Henry knocked on the apartment door.

"I'll get it, Mom!" Flynn yelled and then answered the door. "Are you ready to go?"

"I sure am, Flynn," Henry said.

Flynn got his helmet and pads on and then he and Henry grabbed their bikes. They got on and rode off to the park to have their picnic lunch.

"This is a beautiful day," Flynn said.

"This is indeed," Henry said. "Well, let's set up our picnic lunch."

Flynn and Henry put their towels and picnic basket on the park floor. They sat on the towels, opened up the picnic basket and started getting the food out.

"Wow, our food selections are great," Flynn said.

"I know," Henry said. "I got a salad, and you got a pizza? How were you able to put a pizza in a picnic basket?"

"It was easy," Flynn said. "I just cut the slices and put them in a couple of plastic bags."

"Oh, that is really cool," Henry said. "And what better to quench your thirst than with a nice bottle of water?"

"I got some Gatorade," Flynn said.

"Wow, you are more nutritious than I thought," Henry said.

While Flynn and Henry were having their lunch, Flynn said, "So, Henry, what are you thankful for?"

"Well, Flynn, I am thankful for many things," Henry said. "I am thankful that I have discovered my gifts and talents early in life. I am thankful that I have a nice home and a wonderful family. I am thankful for the rain we've been getting, and we've been getting a lot of it this year. Most of all, I am thankful for you, Flynn. You have brought so much joy to my life. You have made every day of my life productive, and fun. You're the best friend I've ever had, and I love you, Flynn."

"I love you, too, Henry," Flynn said.

"So, what are you thankful for, Flynn?" Henry asked.

"I, too have a lot to be thankful for, Henry," Flynn said. "I am thankful that we are finally out on the park on a beautiful day. I am thankful that I have a nice home and a wonderful family as well. I am thankful for being surrounded by people who chase their dreams. Most of all, I am thankful for you, Henry. You've always been there for me when I needed you. You're a wonderful friend, and for that, I am eternally grateful. I love you, Henry."

Henry, who was wiping his tear-filled eyes, said, "I love you, too, Flynn. That was so sweet."

Henry and Flynn shared a tear-filled hug before resuming their picnic lunch. After their picnic lunch, they laid back on the towels.

"That was a good lunch," Flynn said.

"I know," Henry said. "I am so glad we're enjoying this holiday together, just the two of us."

"Me, too," Flynn said.

"We sure picked a wonderful day to picnic," Henry said. "I know we keep getting our play dates stopped by the weather, but so far, it looks like the weather is taking a holiday."

While Henry was talking, Flynn fell asleep on the towel. Henry sat up and noticed that Flynn had fallen asleep. He went to Flynn's feet and carefully untied his shoes. Once the shoes were untied, Henry took off Flynn's shoes and socks and laid them beside his towel. Henry then went to Flynn's bike, got a pillow and blanket, put the pillow under his head and a blanket over Flynn. Henry wished Flynn sweet dreams and then he lay back down on his own towel and watched the clouds that cruised through the sky.

Flynn napped for two hours before waking up. Henry was still lying on his towel, still watching the clouds, but did not fall asleep.

"Hey, Henry," Flynn said. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It is okay, Flynn," Henry said. "I just decided to make you comfortable and let you sleep."

"I appreciate that very much, Henry," Flynn said. "So, are you ready for the bike ride?"

"I am very much ready for the bike ride," Henry said.

Henry got the picnic basket and his towel back in his bike basket. Flynn got up, and put his shoes, socks, pillow, blanket and towel in his bike basket. Flynn and Henry went out on their bike ride. They rode under the El Train a few times. They went by national landmarks, like the Sears Tower, the McCormick Place, the Megis Field, the Soldier Field, the Wrigley Field, and other landmarks. They rode up the interstates and major highways. They even rode around the old Megis Field terminal. They took a breather back at the park.

"This is so much fun," Henry said.

"I know," Flynn said. "It feels so good to go bike riding with you again."

"I know," Henry said. "So, to the hot tub we go?"

"You know it," Flynn said.

Flynn and Henry rode their bikes to Flynn's apartment. They left the bikes at the entrance. Flynn got his shoes and socks out of the bike basket and took them to his apartment room with him. Henry did the honors of unlocking the door to the apartment room. Flynn and Henry went inside the room. Flynn went into his bedroom to change into his swimming suit and Henry changed into his swimming suit in the bathroom. Once they were done changing, they went into the hot tub and sat down.

"Ah, this is the life," Flynn said. "Nothing like a dip in the hot tub after the bike ride; I'm so glad I didn't put my shoes and socks back on."

"Yeah, I noticed you were biking barefoot," Henry said.

"Yeah, I figured I would since I was going to the hot tub after the bike ride," Flynn said. "Thanks for wanting to celebrate some of your Thanksgiving Holiday with me. I appreciate it."

"Same to you," Henry said. "We had a great time today."

"We should have picnic lunches more often," Flynn said. "That was a nice idea you came up with, Henry."

"Thanks, Flynn," Henry said. "I will see what I can do about that."

"Thanks again for deciding to celebrate some of this holiday with me," Flynn said. "You're the best friend ever, and for that, I am truly thankful."

"Thanks, Flynn," Henry said. "You're the best friend ever, too."

Flynn and Henry shared a hug.

"Since our bike ride was kind of exhausting, and I am still kind of sleepy from the nap I took at the park, do you want to nap here on this hot tub?" Flynn said.

"That will be great," Henry said.

Henry and Flynn both fell asleep on the hot tub.


End file.
